


Бессонница

by Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Став Густавом Грейвзом, он больше не способен заснуть.





	

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, когда они были ещё мальчишками и учились вместе в закрытой школе, Тан-Сун, мучаясь от бессонницы, забирался в постель к Цао. Может быть, ему нужно было просто ощущать чьё-то тепло рядом, а может, его усыпляли спокойное дыхание у плеча и ровный стук чужого сердца, но, прижавшись к нему, Тан-Сун засыпал почти сразу. Цао не возражал.

Он делает это и теперь — приходит к Цао, когда тот подключён к аппарату искусственного сна, садится рядом, берёт его за руку. Но даже присутствие Цао больше не способен помочь ему уснуть.

Тот снимает шлем, выключает аппарат, уступая место, но Тан-Сун — Густав, как его теперь зовут, — качает головой. Это не поможет, искусственный сон не придаст ему сил, не избавит от той усталости, которая поселилась глубоко внутри, в этом непривычном, чужом теле. Должно быть, думает Густав, касаясь лица Цао и осторожно ведя пальцами между вгрызшихся в его скулу и лоб бриллиантов, эта усталость досталась ему вместе с чужими генами.

Цао мягко целует его, стараясь не прижиматься слишком сильно, чтобы не оцарапать щёку — в первый раз Густаву пришлось целую неделю старательно замазывать царапины, красовавшиеся на его лице, — и Густав обхватывает его за шею, притягивая к себе и стараясь не смотреть в неестественно светлые, чужие глаза. Так же ли неприятно Цао видеть его новую внешность, мягкие, светлые с рыжиной волосы вместо жёстких чёрных, тяжёлые брови и широкий подбородок вместо прежних тонких черт? Пытается ли тот найти в его лице своего Тан-Суна, как пытается он сам, отчаянно вглядываясь в зеркало? Густав закрывает глаза и жадно целует его. Здесь и сейчас всё это не имеет значения. Цао — это всё, что осталось у него от прежней жизни, но это лучшее, что было у него в той жизни, и даже Джеймс Бонд не смог его отнять.

Лежанка аппарата искусственного сна слишком узкая, на ней не поместиться вдвоём, и Густав утягивает их обоих вниз, на пол, выстеленный шкурами. 

Тело Цао совсем не изменилось, процедура генной пластики не успела его затронуть; Густав покрывает поцелуями его жилистые плечи, тонкие ключицы, поджарый живот, пробует на вкус языком, оставляет зубами красные метки, ни на мгновение не переставая прикасаться к нему, чувствовать его всем телом. Если бы тогда, много лет назад, они знали, что можно делать друг с другом что-то подобное, вряд ли им обоим удавалось бы высыпаться в одной постели.

Цао выгибается под ним, его дыхание сбивается, смешиваясь с глухим нетерпеливым дыханием Густава, и тому мало, чудовищно мало; ему нужно больше, ему нужно быть внутри и снаружи, ему нужно ощущать Цао не только руками, ногами, грудью, животом и разрывающимся от возбуждения и удовольствия членом, но каждой клеточкой своего тела — словно подспудно веря, что это поможет ему снова ощутить себя собой, а не тем чужаком со слишком грубым лицом, которого он видит в отражении.

Густав кончает с протяжным стоном, крепко обхватив Цао за разведённые бёдра и прижимаясь щекой к его левой, неповреждённой стороне лица, чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце в его груди, слышит рваное, перехватывающееся дыхание, и в это мгновение он едва ли помнит о том, что он Густав Грейвз, а не Мун Тан-Сун.

Это не заменяет ему сна, но помогает хотя бы не забывать о том, кто он такой.


End file.
